Digimon 02: The Worlds Darkest
by DigimonJake
Summary: The digidestind from season 2 must stop Diaboromon in a level behond mega from taking over everything. Please read and review, it is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

__

In this book I will introduce a new character named Jake. To find out the story of Jake read my upcoming book, Digimon: The Black Saga_. I will also introduce 2 new levels. But to find out read the book, _The Worlds Darkest_._

****

Chapter 1

If you looked outside you might be able to see a couple of kids with strange looking animals. They were the digidestind and their digimon. But they were just standing there, waiting for something. Davis was the first to speak. "Where is he?" Asked Davis.

"He'll be back," said Jake. "He and his mom went shopping for an hour."

Then it was Jake's digimon, Bearmon that spoke up. "I hope Wormmon likes the chocolate we're giving him."

"He'll like it," said Kari.

****

Just then a car pulled up into a parking lot. All the digidestind and their digimon went up to it. Then a blue haired boy got out, looking confused at the sight of everyone.

"What" he started but just then everyone said at once.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday Ken."

"Happy Birthday Wormmon" said the digimon.

"What!" He said again.

He was speechless. Everybody went inside so the party began. It was a fun party. It had cake, ice cream, pop, presents, and contests. Ken won every single contest using the skill he had as the Digimon Emperor. 

But while they were having fun they didn't notice two strange looking people outside. Two people by the name of Arokenimon and Mummymon...

But inside the party was suddenly distracted by a beeping noise. It was coming from Jake.

"Probably my cell phone," he said. He looked but his cell phone wasn't ringing.

"Maybe my pager?" He said. But it wasn't that. He then looked at his golden digivice, and gasped.

"What?" Asked Kari.

"I don't believe it," Jake said. "It's a digiegg.

Nobody was expecting what Jake had said. They all began looking at their digivices. And saw that there was a digiegg.

"I think we should talk to Drakemon," said TK.

"Yah" Davis replied. " He knows all about digieggs."

Everybody sat around Ken's computer, waiting for Drakemon to appear. Most people have 1 digimon, but Jake had 2. Jake had resurrected Piedmon a couple years ago. But when he refused to destroy the digidestind, Piedmon destroyed Drakemon. But after a long time, Drakemon was reborn.

Just then the computer beeped and 2 figures appeared. One was Drakemon, a dragon like digimon. And the other looked like a Black Agumon.

"Hey Drakemon" said Jake.

"Hi Jake" replied Drakemon. "I want you to meet a friend of mine. Remember Blackwargreymon?"

"Yah" said Jake. How could they forget the digimon that tried to destroy the Destiny Stones?

"Well guess what," said Drakemon. "He was reborn as Blackagumon.

"Cool" said Cody.

"Listen Drakemon; we found a digiegg on our D-3's." Said TK.

"A digiegg!" Said Drakemon. "A digiegg.

While they were talking inside, outside Arokenimon and Mummymon were preparing for the start of their plan.

/What will happen? Read the next chapter and send in those reviews. /


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

The digidestind were in silence as the connection was broken. How could there be a digiegg in the real world. It was impossible. But it was Kari who broke the silence. "Everyone check their D-terminals and see if they have all their digieggs."

Everybody told that they had all their digieggs. Even Jake had a digiegg, the digiegg of faith. Ken didn't have a digiegg but he was ok with that. It was Davis who owned his digiegg, or so he thought.

"Hey!" Yelled Davis, "I don't have my golden digiegg!"

"Where did it go to?" Asked Ken.

"Maybe that's the digiegg that we're looking for," suggested Yolie.

"Then it was Ken's mom who opened the door for a search by saying, "Ken, we'll be going out for a couple of hours."

"Lets go to outside and start searching for the digiegg," said Jake.

"Let's go," they all said.

Meanwhile

Arokenimon and Mummymon where outside waiting for the digidestind to leave. Their plan was going perfectly. They would wait for the digidestind to leave then search for the items that were in Ken's apartment. All they had to do was wait...

As everyone left the apartment, Jake looked back. Sensing something weird as if evil was nearby.

"What's wrong?" Asked a curious Ken.

"Nothing," Jake replied. "Let's go."

Arokenimon and Mummymon were getting ready for their plan. 

"Remember," said Arokenimon, "we go in, get what we need, and get out."

"Right." Said Mummymon. 

Once the digidestind left, Arokenimon and Mummymon went to Ken's apartment. Once inside they began searching for something. But as they were, the apartment was turning into a huge arena. 

It didn't look different on the outside, but on the inside Ken's apartment looked huge. Like a Baseball stadium. But outside, it was Cody who looked back, and saw Mummymon in Ken's apartment.

"Ken, look!" Said Cody as he pointed at Mummymon.

"What the," said Jake.

"I don't get it," said Davis. "I thought we destroyed Mummymon."

"He was probably reborn." Said TK.

"We need to check it out," Ken said simply.

"I'll look around," said Jake.

Everybody looked at him, but then Ken gave him permission to look around. As Jake walked up the stairs to Ken's apartment he expected to see nothing unusual. But when he opened the door, he gasped. It was 1 single room that was bigger then the apartment.

And right in front of him, was Arokenimon in her digimon form. Jake ran and ran and ran. 

"What happened?" Asked Ken.

"Aro (pant pant) keni (gasp) mon" Jake said between breaths.

"Everybody get ready," said Kari. "We need to attack."


	3. Chapter 3

__

Note: I do not own any characters except Jake, Bearmon, Drakemon, and Blackagumon. The rest belong to Fox. (Note: If these are Digimon in the card game, please let me know in reviews.) Also, the Black Saga never happened. I'll think of something else.

Chapter 3

"What I mean by that is that we should attack Jake's mind because it has obviously gone psycho" continued Kari.

"If you don't believe me, check for yourself," replied Jake. "I know what I saw, have I ever let you down before?"

"Remember last year when you brought us to find gold in the digiworld and we only found an evil part to it." Said Yolie.

Jake was silent. He looked back at the apartment, then back at his D-terminal. Then he looked more closely at his D-terminal. He noticed that it was upside down. The digiegg was at Ken's apartment!

"I'll prove it, follow me everybody" said Jake. And he ran off toward the apartment. 

"Let's go see if he's right," said Ken. And running to catch up, followed him to his apartment. What they didn't know, was that they were getting into the biggest adventure of their lives.

It was Ken that opened the door. When they all looked in, they gasped. They were looking into a messed up area like they fought Malomiotismon at. And right in front of their eyes, were Arokenimon and Mummymon. 

"You!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"Get them Mummymon," said Arokenimon. "I will give some of my minions to help. SUMMON" she yelled and suddenly digimon appeared out of thin air.

"What are these?" Asked Cody.

"I know" said Kari, "these are Majin-Starmon."

Majin-Starmon- A star shaped digimon that run in herds destroying everything in their path. They are the dark forms of Starmon. Their attacks are Black stars, and Black star laser. Ultimate.

"Let's get them," said Jake, Ken, TK, and Davis at the same time.

"Time to digivolve," said Kari, Cody, and Yolie.

"NOW" they shouted at the same time.

Veemon digivolve to... EXVEEMON

Wormmon digivolve to... STINGMON

Armadillomon digivolve to... ANKILOMON

Bearmon digivolve to... NINJAMON

Hawkmon digivolve to... AQUILIMON

Patamon digivolve to... ANGEMON

"DNA DIGIVOVE" they shouted again.

Exveemon...Stingmon... DNA digivolve to... PILLDRMON

Armadillomon...Patamon... DNA digivolve to... SHUKOMON

Aquilimon...Gatomon... DNA digivolve to... SILPHYMON

Ninjamon digivolve to... DRAGONNINJAMON

The battlefield was set, and now the fight was about to begin.


End file.
